The Hunter and The Angel
by LizCraft
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt. Dean trys to drink away the guilt. And Cas only wants to help. This is a Destiel one-shot.


**Hey, y'all!**

 **This is my first SPN Fanfic, so I hope you guys like it!**

 **I love this series (and it's characters) with all my heart. Let's get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

Dean drove his fist into the wall of the bunker. Pain lanced up and down his arm. He embraced it, the pain. Moving to one of the side tables, the older Winchester picked up an antique shot-glass half-full of amber liquid. He downed it in one.

Dean reached over and grabbed the almost new bottle of 'Jack Daniels' from the Men of Letters' liquor cabinet, He went to pour himself a second shot, before thinking better of it- And drinking straight from the bottle.

Sam had gotten hurt.

It had been a salt and burn. A milk run. A vengeful spirit that had a vendetta against younger siblings. After some quick research, they had figured out that the spirit was a girl. Katlyn Wells, an eighteen year-old who had been drowned by her 16-year-old brother in the bathtub.

As Dean had one said- Demons he got. People were crazy.

Dean had left Sammy with the Impala while he went to salt and burn Katlyn's bones. What the hunter hadn't expected was to get back to the car and to find his younger brother pale as Death himself, bleeding out all over Baby's upholstery.

Sam had almost died because of him. Because he wasn't fast enough.

Dean swallowed hard and blinked away a tear. He couldn't lose Sammy. Not after everything they had been through. He had bandaged him best he could and driven like a madman back to the bunker. He called Cas to heal the worst of Sam's injuries... but it didn't hurt that he had wanted to see the angel again.

The way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration when he healed someone or the way his head cocked in confusion as he tried to understand modern slang and references always made Dean melt a little inside.

On a normal night, Dean would be at a bar, hitting on girls and drinking his problems away one by one. But not tonight he couldn't do any of that…at least not the picking up girls' part. Tonight he had to watch over Sammy, with only his good friend Jack Daniels to keep him company.

And so Dean drank. And drank. And drank. Drinking to remember and drinking to forget. Drinking to feel and drinking to feel numb. The emerald-eyed hunter drank until the bunker swayed and spun around him, dancing in circles. Until a warm hand had gently but firmly, removed the now near-empty bottle from his grip and set it aside.

"Sammy?" Dean's words were slurred and incoherent.

"No Dean." Castiel sat in a chair opposite the hunter. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Dean asked his voice full of annoyance.

Cas sighed and touched two fingers to his forehead. Dean's dizziness and drunkenness cleared, leaving him sober. He huffed.

"Really, Cas?"

"I do not understand why humans insist on ruining their livers whenever they attempt to rid themselves of guilt and sadness."

"It's called getting drunk, Cas. It feels nice… Helps you forget the pain of a crap life." Dean glared at the angel and made a grab for the bottle. Cas snapped his fingers and it was gone.

He watched the Winchester with concern… and curiosity. The angel had never understood humans. The guilt and hate and shame they directed towards themselves when they should be blaming a higher power.

"Are there not other ways to forget guilt and grief?" He asked. The hunter snapped his gaze to him, freezing the blue-eyed man with a stare.

Those eyes. Cas shivered under their intense glare. The green orbs reminded him of what Joshua's garden had once looked like… before Heaven's Civil War between him and Raphael, and before Metatron and Lucifer.

Ever since he had raised the older Winchester from Perdition, Castiel had felt something towards the boy. A bond… attraction… desire even. When he had first come to Earth, he had not understood human emotions and had assumed that what he had felt was normal, a friendship bond between two people. However, as the years had drawn on, Castiel knew that it was something deeper, something more powerful and dangerous.

Love.

"Of course there are other ways-" Dean licked his lips, sending chills down the angel's back. "-but I have to make sure Sammy is ok."

Cas's throat felt dry, his tongue like sandpaper. "Dean," he croaked out, his head feeling light all of a sudden. He hated seeing Dean in any form of pain- physical or mental. That is why he had come back just now. He had sensed the hunter's distress and had come to find him drowning himself in alcohol.

"Cas, are you….?" Dean's voice came from right next to him. "Are you ok? You went blank for a moment there." He knelt in front of the angel, concern clear as day on his face.

Dean loved Cas. It was as simple as that. But it was wrong. His feelings were wrong. To love the angel like that would be like romantically loving Sam. He shuddered at the thought. So when the angel had called out Dean's name just before his beautiful sapphire-eyes glazed over, Dean had jumped down and rushed to his side, hoping Cas wasn't hurt.

"Dean," Castiel mumbled, "Let me help you."

The angel brought his lips crashing down onto the hunters. Dean went rigid under him. Cas instantly pulled away. A wave of regret crashed over him. "Dean, I-"

But Dean's lips cut him off. Cas groaned into Dean's mouth, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through them both.

They stood there for minutes, hours...Kissing, tasting, mapping, marking. Dean's shirt had been discarded and thrown somewhere and Cas's trench coat and tie had been tossed to the floor, his white dress shirt in ribbons.

They broke apart-only to gasp for air. The hunter groaned at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Dean, I-"

"Shhh." The angel was cut off again by the Winchester. "Cas, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that for," Dean whispered against his skin.

"Dean-"

Castiel arched his back as Dean bit his neck- hard- in just the right spot. The hunter drew his tongue over the newly-formed mark, soothing the hurt and drawing another moan from the angel. Cas moved his head to catch Dean's mouth in a heated kiss-

When someone cleared their throat from behind them.

The two quickly pushed away from each other and turned towards the doorway.

Sammy's hair was mussed from sleep. He had a hand to his head and the bandages around his torso needed to be changed, He blinked the sleep from his eyes once- twice, and winced under his older brother's glare.

"What?" He asked innocently, raising an eyebrow at Dean's bare chest and Cas' ruined shirt. "Oh, was I…"

They both glared at him.

The younger Winchester raised his hands in truce. "I'll just… umm…leave then?"

"No matter," Cas murmured in Dean's ear and snapped his fingers, teleporting them both to Dean's bedroom.

"TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH TO FIGURE IT OUT!" Sam called out, his serious tone laced with amusement.

Dean and Cas chuckled.

"I love you, Castiel."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester."

* * *

 **What'd y'all think? Please review! It would mean the world to me and it only takes a second!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Liz**


End file.
